victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ForeverObssesed
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Roar Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Minithepeanut (Talk) 11:25, 6 November 2011 Seggum Yeah, RIGHT! I'm soo much more awesome then you are. You know why? You know why? Huh? Huh? Because I was born this waaaay. So wazaaaaaap gurl? Seggum 11:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying you're NOT awesome, I'm just saying I'm more awesome then you are hun! How do you know I like Gaga? o.o STALKEEEER Seggum 15:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I admit it, but I will NEVER EVER admit that you're more awesome then me. Are you kidding? I don't know since when I like Gaga. Don't ask. And duh is my word! Find a new word to express your inner duh. Seggum 15:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I LIKE GAGA. I'M NOT LEAVING HER ALONE. Imma listen to her now. Umm... I dunno. Something short? I can make a new word for ya. Hey, does the chat work for ya? For me it doesn't :/ Seggum 15:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Too good for meh you say? No way! You want something really long like that? Lemme think... Well I mean it's so obvious and you're so stupid to not get it, so of course you dweeb! Umm, the Vic one, or this one, doesn't matter, because for me none of them work :/ Seggum 15:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) So is it workin for ya girl? Seggum 16:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yup, just as I thought. I know you're not a boy, because I know all. On the other hand, you told it to MLH yesterday on chat when she asked if we "Love love" thing. So duh. Wanna tinychat gurl? Seggum 16:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I said I know all, meaning I know all, duh! Most of the time I do. And no one's on Tinychat, just me. Then whaddya wanna do? Keep having 4 converstions at at time? It's kinda fun though. Seggum 16:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is, but you can normally chat. I have a mic though, but I will NOT let you hear my voice. Nuh uh! Okay, if you change your mind you can come here hun: http://tinychat.com/mbmoj . I'm not holding any hope though.xD Seggum 16:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I made a Tinychat. For the first time evah! Woo! I'm so awesome for doing that just for you, ya know? Geez, I gave you that already! http://tinychat.com/mbmoj Here you go again. Seggum 16:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi. :) I was thinking we should make a three-person pairing with TooMi, if she comes back. except if you hate me, just tell me if you do StraightACarlaay 18:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha <3 :D I just like saying things with crossed out font. StraightACarlaay 18:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) There's a button right next to the sig button for crossing out... :D And what is that? StraightACarlaay 18:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I actually just found that out yesterday xP You just type insert text here . ;) <3 StraightACarlaay 19:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Family Hey FO! I read somewhere that there's another family called "Chat Family" and I wanted to join coz I met you and JP on the chat. So I wanna do this promptly, *clears throat* "Hi I'd like to join the Chat Family". xoxoxo <3 BlueString19 a.k.a Lyl ₡all Me £yl'ThePsychoticObsessedVictoriousFanGirlYouCouldEverMeet 23:49, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ..... No... I didn't see a strike-through. >:o Just press the button next to "signature". Then type. Like this. StraightACarlaay 00:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Team Roar! hey vote for our family meeting day here -> http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/The_Roar_Family#comm-3103 :D Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 11:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ... Haha okay :) <3 Do you still wanna make a page together? Names could be ForeverCarlaay or StraightObssesed or similar. ;D StraightACarlaay 19:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) If you already have too many to keep up with, you don't have to make one with me.. I don't have a lot though since I'm not as popular as you. :P StraightACarlaay 20:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I have a few... but they're not popular (I love them though).. like StraightAzula, Lizaay, Minaay, Haay, Emilaay, and Ccarlaay. StraightACarlaay 20:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ooh (: I gotta do a lot of homework, study for an exam, and learn lines for drama class all til tomorrow. >.< So I gotta go! Byee! <3 StraightACarlaay 20:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ugh thank you :) Haha, I shouldn't still be on. See ya!<3 StraightACarlaay 20:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Whatever the Subject of Your Message Was...Did it even have one? I should probably check...anyway... Hey, so I added her to the family :D Also, feel free to adopt anyone into our family, especially if more than one person agrees to it. The only time we'll start discussing whether or not they can join is once we get more than twenty members. <3 RAINBOW <3 Sorry I took so long to reply. [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut]] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 05:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah - I can help with userboxes, just send me the names of the pictures, what you want the writing to say and what colours you want it. If you want to choose a really precise colour - http://html-color-codes.info/ - has a whole bunch of colours, so just send me the codes. P.S. I changed my signature. [[User:Minithepeanut|'MiNi iS A PeANut - ']][[User talk:Minithepeanut|( CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME.(]] 21:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Okey dokie. I have made one, - Code is GumForever. Just lemme know what you want for the rest of them, or you guys can make a list of colours you don't want and I'll just be creative. Thanks about my signature. I need to change it though, because the font is all boring :/ [[User:Minithepeanut|'MiNi iS A PeANut - ']][[User talk:Minithepeanut|( CALL ME, BEEP ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME.(]] 22:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ... *whew* My exam wasn't that bad. Average. But I didn't really get a good grade on my math exam because I made sooooo many little stupid mistakes that all added up and cost me like half the points. >.< StraightACarlaay 02:39, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Partaay with two A's like Carlaay? xD Yay! Whoo! I have a birthday party this weekend. :) StraightACarlaay 20:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No no no, I mean I have a birthday party to go to. xD I wouldn't invite you anyway. Buuuuuuuuuuuuut, if you check my profile, you'll see that my birthday is this weekend also, so your birthday wishes aren't going nowhere! :) <3 StraightACarlaay 22:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Aww thanks FO! The funny thing though is that I was born on 11-11-11 at 1:11 but I'm turning twelve! It's odd... 19:46, November 11, 2011 (UTC)Newjug If I can, I'd like to join the Chat Family. =] StraightACarlaay 04:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) REPLY :D Of course I wouldn't invite you. I'm not even making a real party :P but I wouldn't invite you anyways Lol, I don't know anybody whose birthday is on the 12th. The party today is a delayed birthday party... from October ninth. Uh huh, long time... o_O If you're allowed to give it out, when is *your* birthday? Omg, I love red velvet cupcakes. I had one a week ago for the first time and they are *AMAZING*. Just *had* to say that. And *why* am I putting so many sparkles?! Anyway, I love you and you are absolutely amazing and dazzling! And awesome! =] You do know that you were my first friend (and TooMi) on the Victorious wiki, right?? Just check my talk page. You're basically the first person to write something nice. =D StraightACarlaay 13:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Our Pairing Page I just realized we DON'T have a page together. THAT'S NOT RIGHT! [[User: Mrs.leohoward |''The heart is as fragile as glass. ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|Don't mess with it.♫♪ ]]19:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey FO i got demoted frm chat mod did i do smth wrong i m kinda nervous :( Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 10:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i dont know what happened though :( i was trying to unkickban luna frm chat then i realised that i m nt a chat mod anymore ;( i msged MLH though Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 11:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! <3 :) I love you so much! :) it did sound cheesy Yep, it was my first time eating one. Hehe. ♥ StraightACarlaay 17:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually turning 14 today. :P ♥ StraightACarlaay 19:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What, why were you shocked? :O I hate that my best friend who moved away only a year or so ago completely forgot about my birthday. Maybe I should write her an e-mail yelling at her. >;( And some people that I barely know or have only seen once that live in a different country congratulated me. Seriously?! StraightACarlaay 20:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks! (= That's so strange. Usually, I only get called immature.... =/ But thanks! :) Hehe. ♥ I like being 14! :D Most people in my class are older than me. They're always like, "Omg, you're only turning 14 now? Finally!" xD StraightACarlaay 20:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol. :D What grade are you in? asking this to look like an obsessed stalker StraightACarlaay 20:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha. :] YES! I KNOW! I'M SO HAPPY! *does happy spaz dance* StraightACarlaay 20:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I know a few choreographies. xD Huh, so YOU think you can dance?? Huh? (Get the word play? TV show called "so you think you can dance". Which I've never watched , but heard of.) StraightACarlaay 22:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Huh? No. Who is that? too lazy to google StraightACarlaay 22:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. ^.^ StraightACarlaay 22:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) *coughcough* Here's our userbox! Code:ForeverLeoHoward [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'I am beautiful in every single way,' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|'Words can't bring me down. ♥''' ]]01:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank ya! xD We totally do. We're besties sisters. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'I am beautiful in every single way,' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|'Words can't bring me down. ♥' ]]20:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) *coughIt'sTotallyMecough* I don't know! We're both special and super nice! xD And what did you do with Ant? :D [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'I am beautiful in every single way,' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|'Words can't bring me down. ♥' ]]00:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Onhhh! Seggum deleted it! GRRRR. But I saw you ScreenShot somethin'. She wrote she loves Clifford. xD Clifford as in Gleek, right? xD Hahhaa. And thank you. It's nice to be called nice. :D [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'I am beautiful in every single way,' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|'Words can't bring me down. ♥' ]]21:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) That's a relief! Clifford would be quite weirded out! xD And tell me your review of my profile when you're done then, kay? :D And you didn't add our userbox to your profile! :O [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'I am beautiful in every single way,' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|'Words can't bring me down. ♥' ]]03:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) MLH was here... ...NO. YOU CHANGED YOUR PROFILE PICTURE TO THE HIDEOUS REBECCA BLACK! xD And are you mad at me for somethin'? o.O [[User: Mrs.leohoward | ' When I woke up' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|''' I was screaming your name. ♥''' ]] 22:52, December 2, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. :) And I dunno...You seemed "un-interested" with me these days. But I was wrong....Yay. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | ' When I woke up' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|''' I was screaming your name. ♥''' ]] 21:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) This Mesasage Will Explode in 5... Yeah it did. It's okay. I dunno. I know I'm probably going to regret saying this, but I feel you've moved on. Like...You now prefer Graceyn over me or TM or Seggum. Sorry, sis. :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward | ' When I woke up' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|''' I was screaming your name. ♥''' ]] 23:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Who else has told you that? I'm glad I cleared this up with you, but we still haven't completely clarified things. We should talk tomorrow on chat about this. Hopefully the chat won't be as stupid. >.< Maybe you should go on''' this''' wiki's chat. It might be better. Anyways, same here. My chat was being really weird, too. I didn't mean to leave. And no, I'm not Mrs.Deadman. He's the last person I would marry on this wiki. xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward | ' When I woke up' ]][[User_Talk: Mrs.leohoward|''' I was screaming your name. ♥''' ]] 23:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC)